1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and more particularly, to a lock-detecting connector which is capable of surely detecting incomplete or complete connection of connectors.
2. Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a prior art lock-detecting connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 3,285280 (hereinafter "JP '280").
The lock-detecting connector 61 consists of a male connector 62, a female connector 63, and a lock-detecting member 64, made of synthetic resin, installed on the male connector 62. The connectors 62, 63 are made up of connector housings 65, 66 made of synthetic resin and housing-accommodated terminals 67, 68 (FIG. 14), respectively.
A resilient locking arm 69 having a locking portion 70 at the upper-end is provided on the male connector housing 65. A receiving portion 71 relative to the locking arm 69 is provided on the female connector housing 66, and a downwardly-facing fixed engaging projection 72 (FIG. 14) relative to the locking portion 70 is provided in the receiving portion 71.
The lock-detecting member 64 has a forwardly extending resilient detecting arm 73. An engaging projection 74 is formed at the upper-end of the detecting arm 73. The detecting arm 73 is slidingly inserted along the locking arm 69. The engaging projection 74 can abut on the locking portion 70.
FIG. 14A to 14D show operation of the above lock-detecting connector. As shown in FIG. 14A, at an initial-connection of the connectors, the end of the locking arm 69 abuts the fixed engaging projection 72 on the female connector 63, and then the locking arm 69 bends inwardly integrally with the detecting arm 73 as shown in FIG. 14B. In a semi-connected state of the connectors shown in FIG. 14B, the lock-detecting member 64 can not be further inserted since the engaging projection 74 is abutting the locking portion 70, thereby detecting incomplete connection.
On complete connection of the connectors 62, 63 as shown in FIG. 14C, the locking portion 70 on the locking arm 69 goes over the engaging projection 72 on the female connector 63 and engages the engaging projection 72. As shown in FIG. 14D, the engaging projection 74 on the detecting arm 73 slides under both of the engaging projection 72 and the locking portion 70 by pushing of the lock-detecting member 64, thereby completing insertion of the detecting member 64. Thus, complete connection of the connectors can be detected.
With respect to the above conventional structure of JP '280, however, there is a drawback in that it would be difficult to obtain stable detectability (i.e., abutting force), since the detecting arm 73 bends integrally with the locking arm 69 and the lock-detecting member 64 installed on the male connector 62 is apt to become unstable and bent.